


Zayn Malik One Shot

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Zayn comes back from tour. He and jasmine play a game of hide and seek. Who will win find out in this one shot.





	Zayn Malik One Shot

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Zayn to get home from being on tour.

I heard a car door shut I jumped out of my spot and ran to the door. I opened to see Zayn walking my way i couldn't help it I ran to him or should I say into him.

"Oh Zayn I missed you!" I said kissing him.

"I missed you two Jasmine." He said kissing me back.

We laid there for awhile enjoying each others company.

"Let's play hide a go seek!" I said getting up off of him.

"Okay that sounds like fun."

"Great lets see here how many rounds you want to play?" I asked him.

"Hmm how about three?"

"Okay sounds good to me!"

"But if I find you through out all three rounds. I want something in re turn." He said glaring at me.

"Alrighty then and if i find you through all three then I want whatever your thinking." I said glaring back at him.

"Deal. Your so going to be mine tonight." He whispered in my ear.

"Sure about that." I said whispering back.

"Oh I'm positive." He pushed me up against a wall.

"Ohh I'm so scared." I slipped away from him and his in the closet that was next to the stairs.

I was sitting there trying not to breath hard or to laugh. I heard his footsteps

I covered my mouth. Then i felt like I had to sneeze. Crap can't let him find me! But then it came out loud as can be shiz I said to myself. He looked over. No crap he coming this way the door opens.

"That's one point for me." He said kissing me.

"Hmm just do your turn." I said pushing him away.

"Good luck finding me babe."

I rolled my eyes at him and counted tell he was ready.

"Ready or not here I come!"

I searched all the hard parts first no sign then I went for all the easy spots dam his good!

"Zayn I give up!" I shouted.

"Two points for me man you must want you present." He said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me.

"Your right Zayn i do I want this present so bad it's killing me." I said wiggling my way out of his grip.

I ran off to find a better spot to hide i ended up hiding in our bathroom cause he counted to fast. I shut the door with out making a sound.

"I heard that babe." He said walking over to the door.

I was trying to crawl out of the window but a pair hands stopped me. Soon I was over his shoulder. I was flung onto the bed. He crawled on top of me and kissed my neck his lips made way to mine.

"We can't have this in my way now can we" he said pulling my shirt off.

He then made his way down an d pulled my pants off. My night had only just begun.


End file.
